


Our Place

by Hallemcready



Series: Cockles Ficlets [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Jensen calls Misha D as short for Dmitri, Kissing, Language, M/M, Mention of Jared Padalecki, Mention of Phillip Schneider, Rome - Freeform, Schmoop, jibcon, mention of character bleed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallemcready/pseuds/Hallemcready
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen meets up with Misha in Rome, they discuss Misha's bicycle touring and there is much cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Place

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I couldn't help myself from writing this little ficlet.
> 
> As usual, I have no beta, so forgive any typos, redundancies etc.
> 
> Nothing but love and respect for everyone I wrote about.

Jensen lets himself into the suite with the key Misha had waiting in an envelope for him at the front desk. While the con always books them their own rooms, they naturally end up in the person's room who checks in first.

This time that would be Misha.

Jensen makes his way into the room to find Misha wearing only his boxer briefs, snug, attractive and obviously new because Jensen definitely hasn't seen them before.

Misha's reclined on the bed with ice on his knee and various other body parts. Some soap opera in Italian is on for background noise, and Jensen can see a whole bunch of new garment bags hanging in the open closet from Burberry. While he's actually kind of excited to see Misha wearing anything from Burberry, he also knows it's not really his style to spend that much money on clothes, or well… anything, no matter how much he likes it.

Honestly the only big expenditures of Misha's that he can think of right now, other than his homes and car, involve donations and funding for charity work. The thought makes this warm fondness settle deep in his gut as he makes his way further into the room, dropping his things by the closet.

“How did the bicycle tour across Europe go?”

Misha snorts, a self deprecating thing, before answering.

“It went alright at first. Phil and I made good time, though I could tell he only came to keep an eye on me.”

Jensen eyed Misha, taking in the exhausted and frustrated but overall satisfied vibe he seemed to be putting out.

“Maybe Phil knew none of us would let you go alone and he could tell you needed to clear your headspace, claim back some of yourself after filming.”

“Were you and Jared able to shake Sam and Dean with all your partying in Austin then?” It was said jokingly, but there was something else there too, something Jensen couldn't quite put his finger on.

“Yeah, I don't feel like I'm carrying around Dean with me constantly. It's probably good I let Jared drag me to all those stupid functions, if it were up to me I'd probably just hide out at home.”

“There's nothing wrong with that J.”

“You're right, there isn't, but then I would've just brooded over things and it wouldn't have helped me in the long run.” Jensen paused, giving this piece of information time to sink in. “It's good you've got someone like Phil to do that for you too. You seem more like you. Did you have fun at least?”

“Other than my luggage getting lost in transit and having to replace it all, and realizing that while I can bike pretty far, perhaps Rome was too lofty of a goal for an old man like me. I’m sore but... I'm good.” Misha had this contented smile on his face until some other thought flitted through his mind and he laughed to himself.

“What's so funny D?”

“I'm just realizing that you compared Jared and Phil.”

“I just meant the roles they play in our lives. They're not at all similar.”

“I'm totally telling Phil you compared him to Jared.”

“Mish don't! Seriously! Phil will not take that as a compliment! Come on man..."

Misha's peals of laughter were his only response, and Jensen couldn't help but laugh too. Misha's laugh, his joy, were infectious. Jensen kicked off his boots and climbed onto the bed with Misha, grabbing and pulling the man to him.

“God you're so clingy.” Misha joked, as he pulled Jensen to him just as fiercely.

“Well Mish, I gotta be honest, I was worried about you and your bicycle touring through foreign countries. Also, I always love touching you but I gotta admit, I especially like you in these new boxer briefs because hot damn baby… You look really good right now.” Misha blushed and kissed Jensen's plush mouth like he had been thirsting for it.

Eventually they broke apart. More peals of joyous laughter filled the room as the men grasped and held and tickled and kissed each other.

There was just something about Rome that made Jensen's always present need for Misha go into overdrive. He felt the romance of the city permeate his mind. He was always so happy here, in their place. He was always happy with Misha but this place was special to them, and he wanted to savor every moment.

The men settled into a tangle of limbs and Jensen placed a sweet wet kiss over Misha's heart.

Misha threaded his fingers through Jensen's hair before speaking, “you okay babe?”

“I just love you so fucking much D.”

Misha's grip on Jensen's new haircut tightened, sending chills down his spine in that ‘oh so good’ way.

“I love you more than life itself J.”

They stayed that way, breathing in the sweet night air, relishing the quiet of the moment.

Yes, there was a reason Rome was one of their favorite places.


End file.
